caughtredhandedavi
by ManditoryAuthor
Summary: Sollux sends Kanaya a video of him and three other trolls getting Nepeta out of a bad situation. TW: Abuse and Kidnapping.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I based this off a video I watched where a let us say _"undesirable"_ is attacked for harassing a minor by 3-4 guys (I'm not sure how many there were.)**

* * *

><p>The Alternian night sky's beautiful pink moon orbited around the planet as Kanaya Maryam watched it with a smile on her face. Now, it was not normal for her to walk around at day, but Sollux had messaged her earlier saying he and three of their friends had something to show her, as he had e-mailed her on Trollian with a message about it.<p>

* * *

><p>twinArmageddons <strong>[TA]<strong> began trolling grimAuxilliatrix **[GA]** at 13:30 hours.  
><strong>TA<strong>: hey GA: Yes?  
><strong>TA<strong>: i have 2omethiing two 2how you.  
><strong>GA<strong>: What Would That Be, Sollux?  
><strong>TA<strong>: iit'2 a viideo me and three other2 iin our crew 2hot earlier today. you'll enjoy iit. iif not, ii'll laugh at you freakiing out about iit.  
><strong>GA<strong>: When Should I Receive A Link To It?  
><strong>TA<strong>: when ii deem appropriiate.  
>twinArmageddons <strong>[TA]<strong> logged off.

* * *

><p>Kanaya sat with her husk top watching the night sky when a message on her Trollian popped up from Sollux messaging her.<p>

twinArmageddons **[TA]** began trolling grimAuxilliatrix **[GA]** at 14:00 hours.  
><strong>TA<strong>: ky.  
><strong>GA<strong>: Yes, Sollux?  
><strong>TA<strong>: iit'2 ready. here iit ii2. **caught_red_ **

* * *

><p>Kanaya clicked on the link and a video window popped up on her husktop.<p>

The video began playing perfectly after a few seconds of buffering. In the video, Kanaya saw Karkat, Terezi, and Gamzee walk towards a hive near the beach. She assumed Sollux was the one recording it.  
>"So where is this hive?" Terezi asked.<p>

"Over there. I thee it." Sollux spoke up, pointing towards the hive from behind the camera. This confirmed Kanaya's suspicions. Immediately after Sollux pointed out the hive, the group of for ran towards it, Karkat knocking on the door as soon s he reached the hive. A scream rang out from the hive, as well as an annoyed growl.

A few seconds later, a male, nine sweep old male sea-dweller opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked. Without replying verbally, the group ran into the hive, annoyed shouts coming from the sea-dweller and shouts coming from Terezi and Gamzee holding him down as well. Sollux and Karkat ran through the hive shouting for someone.

"_NEPETA?_" Karkat shouted. Sollux called for her as well.  
>"<em>NP! WHERE ARE YOU?!<em>" Sollux shouted. Seconds later, Karkat procured a visibly starved and bruised Nepeta from a closet.

Sollux and Karkat ran downstairs where Equius appeared in the doorway, scooped up the bruised Nepeta in his arms, and left the hive, leaving the four to deal with the sea-dweller.

Screaming was still coming from downstairs while Nepeta was brought out from the upstairs closet. Gamzee was holding the sea-dweller down on the ground by his head. Terezi had her cane drawn at him, looking ready to strike at any time. Karkat walked over to the sea-dweller with his sickle and began shouting.

"_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO!?_" Karkat shouted, everyone dropping their weapons (except Gamzee, who had his clubs and Sollux who was recording), and began beating the tar out of the sea-dweller.

"_AAGH! AAH!_" the sea-dweller shouted, Karkat calling everybody off him twenty seconds later, the sea-dweller covering his face when he noticed Sollux recording.

"Thought we wouldn't know?" Sollux said. "I wath able to hack into your trollian chat and I thaw _all_ your methageth you thent Nepeta, you _thnot_."

"Yeah! What are you thinkin', you STUPI-" Gamzee started, beginning to raise a spiked club he brought.

"GAMZEE! Don't meth him up too bad." Sollux shouted. Gamzee lowered his club.

"How old are you?" Terezi asked, stepping towards him.

"Six sweeps…" he weakly replied, prompting Terezi to stab him in the gut, a scream emitting from the sea-dweller.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU LOOK _NINE!_" she screamed.

"Hey, this guy looks like he's _ten_ sweeps. Hey, I just wanna bash his head in…" Gamzee growled. The sea-dweller started to get up, but Gamzee shoved him back into the ground.

"_STAY ON THE GROUND!_" Gamzee shouted, a pained grunt coming from the wounded sea-dweller. "_NOW, YOU WANNA TELL US WHAT YOU'RE DOIN' MESSIN' AROUND WITH A SIX-SWEEP OLD?! YOU KNOW I CAN BASH YOUR BRAINS OUT RIGHT NOW?!_" Gamzee screamed, obviously enraged.

"Again, we got ahold of EVERY methage you thent to Nepeta and how you lured her here! What are you THINKING, you THTUPID SEA-DWELLER?!" Sollux shouted, now aiming the camera down at him. "Look at the camera and thmile. Now, who are you?" Sollux finished, the sea-dweller finally moving his hands away from his face, revealing who he was.

"Cronus… Ampora…" he said, coughing.

More shouting came from the room, more than there had been earlier.

"You know I THTOPPED GAMTHEE FROM _KILLING YOU TONIGHT_, RIGHT?" Sollux shouted, Gamzee stepping around Cronus to look at his face. Karkat and Terezi stepped behind him."I THAID: LET ME FILM IT INTHTED OF KILLING HIM, GAMTHEE. YOU THOULD CALL YOURTHELF FORTUNATE, _'CRONUTH.'_" Sollux finished, saying Cronus' name in a mocking tone in case he was using a fake name. Cronus continued coughing

Sollux moved the camera upwards and everybody looked at it, as if silently discussing what to do with Cronus. Cronus jumped up while they were distracted and began running to the open door, Terezi and Karkat then tackling Cronus before he could successfully flee. Gamzee looked more angry than before.

The video ended there.

* * *

><p><strong>GA<strong>: Oh Dear.  
><strong>TA<strong>: liike iit?  
>gallowsCalibrator [GC] logged on.<br>**GC**: JU5T1C3 H45 B33N 53RV3D.  
><strong>GA<strong>: What Actually Happened?  
>terminallyCapricious <strong>[TC]<strong> logged in.  
><strong>TC<strong>: lEt'S jUsT sAy We HaD tO cUt ThE vIdEo FoR oUr ReAl "TaLk". :o)  
><strong>GA<strong>: Oh My…


End file.
